


Harry Potter Headcanons

by AnotherNerdAsUsual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, Humor, One Shot Collection, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNerdAsUsual/pseuds/AnotherNerdAsUsual
Summary: What if there was somebody who liked Lockhart, not for the looks or for the lies?What if Scorpious Malfoy shared a favorite tune with his father?What was it like, for Harry when he was raising Tedy?How did Snape feel when he first taught Harry James Potter Potions?Find out just a little bit of all the what ifs here!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Loving Lockhart Not for the Lies

Harry and his friends don't just bump into Lockhart while visiting Mr. Weasley, they bump into his only holiday visitor and blink in surprise when they see who it is.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin says happily after the nurse had ushered Lockhart into his hopsital room, smiling at them happily as if him being there wasn't surprising at all. "How ya been?"

"I-I've been good." Harry stuttered as Ron, who had no tact, asked agahst, "Why'd you come to visit _him?"_

"Oh, well, he was a favorite teacher of mine before he lost his memory!" Colin said brightly.

"But-but you do know all the things in his books are _lies,_ dont'cha Creevey?" Fred asked cautioustly as if afraid he'd be crushing the boys dreams.

"Oh, yes I do actually. But I don't like him for his heroics, real or fake."

"Than why _do_ you like him?" Harry asked confused.

Colin hesitates, looking at all of them, before smiling sheepishly.

"Because I wasn't very popular in my first year you know....but Lockhart see...when everyone else scowled as I took their pictures..." Colin grinned, "He was the only one who smiled back."


	2. Give the Slytherin a Badge!

**Draco is passing through the Gryffindor table when he hears Hermione's voice and listens in like he usally does when she talks:** "'Not spew,' said Hermione impatiently. 'It's S – P – E – W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.'"  
  


 **Dracos face softens at the dedication she had for this cause and wrinkles his nose in distaste as he hears "Potter" and "Weasley" express disinterest. Realising he's been standing there for too long he begins walking again and as he does he takes out his wand and points it discreetly twourds their table:** (Mutters) "Accio Badge"

A badge flys out of a box too him and thankfully their all too caught up in their conversation to notice as he grabs it and pockets it with a small smile.  
  


 **Later in his common room he's fiddling with her badge when Pansy snatches it out of his hand in jelousy of the way he's so attentive to it:** "What's SPEW?"

 **Draco panics for a second before his cool mask is back on:** "It stands for Should Potter Even Win? But that's too long, isn't it? And there's no question to it-he _shouldn't_ win, not when Cedric is the REAL Hogwarts champion. Potter just...Potter stinks."

  
 **Pansy giggles:** "So True, Draki. You should put THAT on the badge."  
 **Goyle pipes up surprising Draco who didn't even realise he was THERE:** "Yeah Draco."

  
Soon all his friends are saying it's a good idea and he finnally gives in.  
  


 **Pansy:** "I'll just toss this bad badge"

 **Draco:** "NO!"  
  


Everyone stares at him as he grabs for it.  
 **Draco:** (stiffly) "I need this too...help make the others ones obviously."  
  


 **That night he spends it magicking many badges-he'd done all his homework anyway-and by the time he's done he makes sure to seperate the Spew badge from all the others. looking at it one more time he sighs but this time he isn't thinking about Hermione:** "...I miss you Dobs."


	3. The Fun We Had

Harry is walking past the same court room he entered in his fifth year when his eye catches sight of familiar blonde hair and he turns. Draco starts, already having seen Harry but hoping he hadn't seen him and blushes-the first time that Harry could ever recall seeing the sight of it. They stare at eachother for two beats before Draco says, "My parents. My dad, at least. My dad pleaded guilty of forcing me to take the Dark Mark and now my dad he's-"

Draco gets choked up and doesn't finish and Harry doesn't do anything but nod, because can he say he's sorry that Lucius Malfoy is getting what's been coming to him? Harry begins to turn away from Draco, decidedley forever, when he hears from behind him Draco speak.

"We had fun, didn't we Potter?" Harry turns fully and Draco is looking down. Feeling his gaze Draco looks up and attempts a snarky smile-a smile that Harry hadn't seen since before the end of their fifth year. A smile that Harry didn't realise until now he had sort of...missed. "All those years? We had fun?"

"Bloody Hell n-" but Harry stops as a grin he can't help crosses his lips remembering those years. Remembering the stupid dementor tricks Malfoy would pull. Remembering those stupidly brilliantly made badges that Draco had made. Remembering all the taunts, all the fights, all the-

Harry realises Draco is still looking at him and smiles softly, "Yeah Malfoy. Maybe some of it." 

Draco nods and begins to turn away and slowly the grim expression that's been taking hold of his face for the last few years starts to settle in replacing that boyish snark of a grin and as if on impulse Harry blurts out, "What about you and your mom come to dinner with us one time? She did save my life by not telling Voldermort."

Draco looks at him with an expression of half hesitance and half hopefullness before realising it and dawning on that cool mask, "Of course no-"

"What?" Harry grins interrupting him, "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco blinks, than returns the smile. "You wish."

END


	4. Reprise of an Old Song

The summer after they use the time turners Albus invites Scorpius to his house and at the same time Ron is visiting as well. At one point Ron walks into a room where Scorpius is sitting down humming to himself and it only takes him a moment to recognize the tune. 

"Oi!" Scorpius jumps and looks back at Ron wide eyed, "What's that you're humming?"

"A-a song that m-my dad taught me," Scorpius said with a nervous laugh, being sort of scared of Ron who at this point still isn't used to having the kid who looks so much like Malfoy-who he's also still wary of-anywhere near his family, "He's started singing it this summer and I-I've sort of taken a liking in it."

"yeah? Well you would, just like your father." Ron said grumpily, "do it like your dad than. Sing it loud and bloody proud."

Scorpius to scared to nervous to detect the sarcasm begins to sing hesitantly, " _Weasley is our king- Weasley is our king-"_

Ron, ears beginning to turn red, begins to turn out of the room before he hexes the kid-but stops as he hears Scorpis finish.

_"H-he never lets the Quaffle in- Weasley is our King-."_

Later on when Draco comes to pick Scorpius up Ron is waiting near the door and away from where the others he grins at Draco, surprising Draco since that's the first time Ron has shown him kindness since their families becoming friends. "What is it, Weasley?" Draco said warily looking around, "If your going to hit me with one of your prank contraptions I'll hex you, I bloody swear it. I don't care what Hermione does to me."

Still grinning Ron says, " I heard your kid singing that song you made for me in the fifth year. Sounded kind of different, why is that Draco?"

Draco stares at him for a moment before allowing a grin to brighten his face too, "Because the creator of that brilliant song is sort of different from the way he was in the fifth year too."

Ron throws an arm around Draco and as he leads him to the Potters living room he laughs, "Right you are mate. Right you are."

**END**


	5. Too Old for this Job

**A LITTLE PERCY JACKSON & HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER**   
  


**Chiron:** Percy wasn't sopposed to be born.

 **Dumbledore:** Harry wasn't sopposed to live.

 **Both:** _But he did._

 **Chiron:** He has the darkest hair and green eyes

 **Dumbledore:** Eyes like his mother...

 **Both:** Neither of his parents expect him to _die_ so _young_

 **Chiron:** My job was to raise him...

 **Dumbledore:** Prepare him...

 **Both:** _For his fate_.

 **Chiron:** It's my own fault

 **Dumbledore:** A blessing and a curse 

**Both:** That I learned to _love_ the boy I'm raising to die.


	6. Who's Son am I to look Like?

Teddy Lupin probably adored Ginny and Harry and one day when he mastered his mothers gift I can imagine him looking into the mirror and wishing he looked just like his parents. I can imagine he sat at his mirror and closed his eyes and as his hair turned into his mothers fiery red and he opened his eyes to smile at his bottle nose green eyes in the mirror.

I can imagine Teddy grinning as he walks out into the dining hall where the two closest things he had as parents looked at him-and suddenly Harry begins to cry. Shaking his head Harry goes and kneels over to his first almost son and says, "No Ted, no."

"B-but why?" Teddy asks his own eyes tearing up slightly, "I want to look like you dad."

"Not like me, okay?" and this is the first time Harry shows him a picture of Lupin and Tonks, "These are your parents and you are very very lucky that they were. I will always be second best okay?"

That night Teddy stares at the picture for the longest time...I like his hair color...I like her nose...and in the morning he walks out again and this time Harry has a battle of emotions-of sadness and joy-as Teddy smiles his mother's smile filling his fathers eyes with a sort of sad happiness as well.

"I want to see them," Teddy said looking down.

"Me too Ted," and as Harry ruffled his hair he gave a sad smile, "But I see them in you no matter what you look like."


	7. Look Away, Boy...

**NAPE'S POV after First Class with Harry Potter:**

He knew, knew that the boy had done nothing wrong, but he resembles the person who had. Harry James Potter, he even bestowed his child with that cursed name of his. Snape breathed in deeply as he looked back at the seat that the Potter boy had left from, remembering the day he had first seen the boy, crying like Snape had as he hugged the boy's dead mother in his arms. No, don't remember...don't remember. Snape thought to himself fiercely as he felt the burning sensation of tears in his eyes and to stop the sorrow he rolled up his left sleeve to look at the cursed mark that filled him with anger. He had looked into the boys eyes during the sorting and he shuddered thinking of the beautiful eyes now trapped inside a body that looked exactly like...his.

Go ahead, glare down at me, look away from me in anger, hate me boy. He had thought as he teased and taunted the boy and Potter had looked away at everywhere but Snape as he tried to hide the anger in his eyes towards Snape. I will give you every reason to look away from me, every reason not to gaze back at me. Fear me if you must, but don't look at me with those eyes, don't look at me with her eyes.

As a tear fell down his cheek, Snape beat his hands down on his desk in anger and continued to get ready for his next class. 

_Oh, oh how I bitterly regret Lily's death..._


	8. Slytherin Selves

The day that Malfoy called Hermione Granger a mudblood Snape heard it in passing, so disgusted with his own memories of the word the next time he saw Malfoy he blurted out, "Fifty points from Slytherin."

All the Slytherins were shocked as they watched Snape move away from them, angry at them in a sort of rage he usually saved for any other house.

Later, while Snape was passing once again he saw Draco gazing out into the courtyard intently and following his gaze Severus saw what he was fixtated on-A laughing Hermione Granger.

Later in Potions that day the Gryffindors fumed when Snape gave back the fifty points he took away from Draco for picking up his quill.


	9. Drarry Nights~

_**Draco can’t fall asleep at night and his mind drifts to a memory.** _

_**“Dementor Dementor!”** _

_**He remembers Potters startled reaction, so quick and frantic.** _

_**He smiles to himself in the dark.** _

...

**Harry can’t fall asleep at night and his mind drifts to a memory.**

**_A frantic Malfoy in the snow, running around looking confused as snowballs hit him from random sides and he doesn’t know who’s throwing them._ **

**He stifles a laugh in the quiet.**


	10. Lupin...

**Werewolf Friend:** Lupin you hungry?

 **(Lupin who hasn't been able to get a job due to the law on werewolves made by Umbridge looks up and says pleasently):** "Actually, that would be quite nice."

They go to where the food is and a few moments later Lupin has exused himself early and begins to leave without food.

 **Werewolf Friend:** "You sure Lupin? It's hard for us wolves these days."

 **Lupin:** Certainly.

 **Werewolf Friend:** Why not?

 **Lupin smiling a bit sadly:** "I can't bring myself to eat deer." 

Werewolf Friend: Allergic?

Lupin: Let's just say I have... a deer friend who would be rather cross with me if I ate it.

Lupin's lips break out into a small smile, the first that he's smiled in weeks. Imagining the sounds of his old friends laughter and almost being able to hear James howling, "He made a joke! Moony made a joke! He said he'd never but he-"

And Lupin, to the confusion of his friend, began to laugh too. Almost as if once again he was laughing along with his friend.


	11. Never What I Need...(Draco)

**DRACO:**

"Draco?" the knock on his door was timid as his mom called out again, "Draco-Please come out."

"Draco, I don't want it of you and as long as I do my job I'll protect you from it." His father hissed from outside his door.

Draco, leaning on the door, drawled in a voice he usually saved for Potter and his friends-never for his father-asked, "Protect me? Shouldn't I be _honored_?"

Heavy silence. Silence holding a truth nobody wanted to tell. A truth-a realisation-they feared to say out loud.

"Yes," his father said after a long moment his voice hoarse, "But some people may be...jelous of such a young boy getting such a high ho-"

"Leave me alone for a moment," Draco interrupted, not wanting to hear his father lie to him. Again. "Just-just leave me for a moment."

And his parents left. The parents who always gave him what he wanted. The parents who wouldn't give him the one thing he _needed_.

Rolling up his left sleeve, Draco stared at his bare arm and tentavley traced a curving S-large enough to cover most of it-on his arm. Once. Twice. On the third time he shuddered-causing the wetness in his eyes to form a small tear.

He wiped it away with his sleeve quickly and the sleeve fell back down, covering his arm. Giving a shuddering sigh he leaned back heavily on his door-sinking to his knees.

_It was a good thing, than, that I don't enjoy wearing short sleeves._

And the joke was so pathetic, Draco Malfoy replaced the sob that had been beginning to come out of his throat with a weak, pathetic, laugh.

For once sometimes he wished his parents would act less like Slytherins and more like...Gryffindors.

For once he wished they'd be a lot less loyal and a lot more brave.

All the times he wished.


	12. Same Old News...

**HARRY (Fifth Year):**

Everyday he was checking the news.

"What the ruddy hell are you still sitting on that table for?" his Uncle Vernon barked at him for the fifth time that week he had come in the living room and saw Harry peering at the TV from the kitchen counter.

"I'm watching the news," Harry replied glancing away from the TV for a moment to look at his Uncle, "As i've the last four times the morning news came on."

Vernon grunted, "It's not as though _your_ lot would be on our news."

 _On a normal day, no_ Harry thought turning back to the TV, relived that there has been no weird sudden deaths to be reported, _But my days aren't normal anymore Uncle._ Harry gave a sigh that had his Uncle shooting him a suspicious look and his Uncle startled at the wry bitter grin that formed on Harry's face before he turned away-no need to look at the news anymore today-as a thought popped up in his head.

_They never really were._


	13. This is just Perfect...

**DRACO:**

He couldn't stop laughing.

He had walked into the prefect compound and looked around at the newbies, and it was what he expected. Hannah, and that Ethan kid, some Ravenclaws he didn't care to know, he had paused when he saw Granger. 

_Well, of course, this was practically her birthright_

Draco smirked at the thought and the smirk was still on his face when he met Ron Weasley's gaze. It only widened when he saw the badge on his robes. And Weasley's ears began to turn red just as Draco began to laugh.

"Oh _stop it_!" Granger snapped at him as he howled, Ron's face taking the color of a pepper, "Just _ignore_ him Ron."

"Wh- _How_?" Draco got out after his laughter had mostly subsided, "How did _you_ become a _Prefect_? Did Dumbledore lose his glasses last minute and pick you blindly Weasley?"

Ron looked like he was about to make a retort when the headboy in charge of telling them the rules came in and glanced at them back and forth, "Is there a problem here?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly before Draco and Ron could say yes, "Not at all."

"Than line up in a row in the order I tell you."

Soon they stood in two lines facing eachother, Draco having gotten the spot in front of Ron. The Headboy began to talk and Draco stared back at Ron blankly as Ron scrunched his nose-making a face at him.

"Err-Mr. Weasley?" Ron's face froze-still in that ridiculous expression-as the Headboys and everyones attention turned to him, "Are you okay?"

It took all of Draco's self-control not to laugh, especially when he saw the emmbarrasley appalled expression on Grangers face.

Slowly Ron disoriented his face and coughed, "Yeah I just, err, needed to sneeze. You know how sometimes you think you're gonna sneeze but don't-right?" Shooting a subtle glare at Draco he said, "I guess _something_ in this compartment is making me _sick_."

Draco felt his lip twitch slightly but, thankfully, nobody saw.

There was no more eventful occurnces throughout the meeting but Draco had the feeling this year, he'd have fun. He thought about the offer up to You-Know-Who and frowned, his mood sombering quickly. This year he'd _have_ to have fun.

He glanced over at Weasley and Granger than let his gaze stay on Granger for a moment and felt something stir in his chest. This year would be all about last oppritunities.


	14. First Prefect Year Still~

Hermione:

She still couldn't believe Ron and she told him so as they began to pack up, "I still can't believe you Ron." 

"Me?" Ron said indignantly, "You know that git-"

"You could have at _least_ controlled yourself when the _headboy_ came into the compartment," She said exasperated, " _Honestly_ Ron."

Rons ears tinged red from both emmbarrasment and anger, "I don't understand why you're getting mad at _me_ -" She started to say she wasn't getting mad when he shook his head, "Whatever if you want to go to apologize to the headboy on my behalf go ahead, don't expect me to wait up."

She watched him walk out both angrily and slightly ashamed. She knew he still wasn't condfident about becoming a prefect but how was he ever going to be if she didn't scold him on acting ou-

"So Granger, were you as shocked as I was when he was made a prefect?" Gritting her teeth she turned to Malfoy, she'd been so preoccupied with arging with Ron she hadn't realised everyone but them had emptied out. She opened her to retort but he cut her off before she could, "Don't try lying to me. As soon as you got the badge as you knew you would you ran to Potter-thinking he would. And got emmbarrisingly shocked when you realised it was actually Weasley."

She opened her mouth, than closed it, than opened it again angrily at showing shock. "Don't act like you know me, Malfoy."

"Than I won't act like it," Malfoy replied giving her a smirk than lifting himself from leaning on the doorframe he motioned for her to start walking, "Lead the way."

"Lead the way to _what_?" 

"To the room you, Potty, and Weasle are sharing." He said with, if possible, an even more annoying smirk, "This meeting took away half my leisure time so if I'm going to fit in my making fun of Potter part of the trip it'll have to be now."

She gaped at him openly, "do you even hear yourself?"

"The real question is did you hear me," Draco made a show of checking an imaginary watch, "Puncuality is a important attribute to being a Prefect Granger, so don't make me late."

She gave a sigh, "Only because I know you'll follow me anyway. But don't say a word. Do you think you can follow that?" She glanced at him, "Being able to follow directions is a _important attribute_ to being a _Prefect_ Malfoy, so be an example."

She could have sworn that his lip twitched up but she turned away from him to quickly to be sure.

They walked together, side by side, through the empty hall in silence and when she glanced at him-surprised he was actually listening-she was shocked to see a small smile on his face. A genuine one. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"Not going to tell you, sopposed to be quiet and make an example remember?" He said looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, hoping that just like her, he had looked away from her quickly enough to see her twitch of a smile.


	15. Sort of Like...

DRACO:

She wasn't supposed to see him smile. 

Bloody hell, he hadn't even known he was smiling.

It was, tiredness. He was tired and that was making him sloppy. Or he'd smiled because he was on his way to annoy Potter and Weasley.

Or-if he was honest with himself-he was probably smiling because...well...walking down this silent hall with Granger by his side, just walking, was sort of...nice.

Sort of almost like they were friends. 

Sort of like she didn't hate him and he didn't have to hate her.

Sort of like...if he wanted to grab her hand right now... _he could_.

_WHY ARE YOU THINKING THIS?_

_Maybe because you wish it were true..._

_I don't_

Than he looked down at Hermione walking next to him and sighed, _or maybe I..._

No. He woudn't finish that sentence. He wouldn't think anything anymore right now because he was obviously not right in the head at the moment.

But he couldn't help feeling that he wished this train was a little bit longer. Their destination a little bit farther.

If only so he had enough time to feel like this for a little more.


	16. Take the E out of Hate

**HERMIONE:**

Using one of her Prefect Privleges Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room after school hours fuming at the memory of Ron calling her hats of freedom _wooly bladders. "he doesn't get a thing,"_ she muttered to herself as she turned a corner and leaned on one of the balcony windows, looking out into the Hogwarts garden, "It's important to me, SPEW is important to the wor-"

"I could take points from Gryffindor for disrupting the peace, you know."

She scowled at the voice and scowled even more when she faced the person it belonged too as Draco leaned back on the other side of the wall behind her, leaning his head back as he gazed back at her lazily-a smirk on his lips. His hair shone in the moonlight as he continued, "Muttering even-how could one not know your muttering a jinx? That would be _another_ twenty points since dueling is forbidden in the corridors."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Malfoy."He cocked his head at her and she rolled her eyes, "It's a muggle thing."

"Ah, that must be why it lacks in sense." She glared at him and his smirk grew, than he came closer squinting at her, "So what are you mad about?"

She blinked at the sudden turn of the conversation, but she fixed her stance as she went back to a normal stance as she said drily, "The fact you're _here_."

He gave a short laugh, loud only because the halls were empty beside the two of them. "No-that's the reason you're angrier, what's the reason you're angry?" he reached out and she blinked as he tucked her hair behind one ear, "See-you're ears were already that reddish color they get when you're mad even before I came."

Now her ears weren't the only thing that was red as she blushed, "Don't do-Don't act like you-"

He looked down in her hands and grinned wider as he took in her hats and she had already opened her mouth to tell him to shut it before he made fun of them too when he said, "Hats." She blinked, because...yes. They were hats. He looked up and his face had softened, as did his smile, "I like the whole SPEW thing you've got knowing but you do know that the house elves are happy here, right? I mean I know you just love giving yourself more work but-"

"Did you just say SPEW?" She asked him bewildered and his eyes shot up from her hats to her shocked gaze, him equally wide eyed, "How did you know about it?"

He blinked as if getting out of a daze and his gaze shot down to their feet, that were almost touching him being so close to her, and Draco Malfoy _blushed_. He backed away from her, half stumbling, and in a flash his face was back into that cool indifference that she knew so well. "Get to bed, Granger," He snapped at her already beginning to walk away, "Before I really do see if I can take away house points for something. Like maybe the fact you're not using one of those hats to hide that bush you call hair."

He walked away fast and Hermione stared at his retreating back open mouthed with surprise. 

Really, she should have felt angry for that comment on her hair.

Really Really, she should have been suspicious on how he knew about SPEW.

But. instead, Hermione Granger felt grateful twourds Draco Malfoy.

Because not once, but twice, he had called the objects in her hands, the woolen objects that she had worked so hard to make into what she made them into, what they were.

_Hats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Hope you guys like these so far, I know I've been doing a lot of Hermione and Draco...  
> If you guys have any suggestions/comments/or want me to write a special headcanon than feel free to comment!  
> Stay safe out there~


	17. Tired...

DRACO:

He led the way out feeling a bit...lighter. His wish had come true and once again like in the train they were walking together side by side in untense silence. Glancing at her his heart skipped a beat at the way she looked in the dark-the moonlight streaming in from the outside being the only thing shining their way back. He opened his mouth to say something when her stomache growled and whatever he was about to say was replaced by a peal of quiet laughter. 

Hermione blushed for what seemed, to his satisfaction, the fifth time that night. Shaking his head he held out his books to her, "Hold this for a second Granger."

She complied, just like she had when he told her to follow, and with his hands free he was able to grab the chocolate frog in his robe pocket. He took back the books and handed her the frog, "All girls like chocolate right? Plus, you seem like the kind that collects the cards."

He looked away but as a few beats passed in silence he glanced back at her and realised she was staring at him with a look that you saw a lot on others but not on her. a look of utter confusion. "Yes?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

They were approaching the staircase where they would seperate, her going up and him going down. It made him a bit braver knowing he wouldn't be with her for long now, "Come on Ms. Brilliant-you should know the answer."

"But-" and bloody hell, he almost laughed again, she was so frustuatingly confused it was almost as adorable as it was irritating, but a relief all the same how oblivious of this she was. "I-I honestly don't know."

He grinned at her, "Did that hurt to say?"

She almost smiled back, but it faltered when she looked up at him, as if she was remembering exactly who she was talking too. He sighed, "You're not the type of girl who just wants the awnsers given so I'm not going to tell you the complete explanation." She gazed at him curiously as they paused in the middle of the staircase that lead to the Gryffindors Upper common room and his Slytherin lower one, "Ask me again, Granger."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I'm tired," He said simply, "And it seems like you when I'm tired, I forget."

"Forget? Forget what?" but a wind gust through the window and caused the paper she had kept in her hand to fly from her grasp, and Draco caught it.

"her-" he stopped catching sight of the beginning and in a instant his face twisted into a sneer, "Dear Krum?" he looked at her, "You're still with him are you?"

She blinked, "We're...We're something? Why-"

He pushed the paper at her and backed away, "First with the chosen one than this bigshot?" he gave a mean laugh, "Maybe what their saying is true. Tell me, _do_ you use a love potion?"

Her expression turned angry, they were back to their familiar stance, "Why? Are you interested in knowing how to make it since it seems obvious nobody could love such a two faced sneering pra-"

There was a hiss and they both turned sharply twourds Ms. Norris who was looking at them from the end of the hall. Knowing the trouble they'd get into if Filch came they shot eachother a dirty look and turned away from eachother in unison, running twourds their common room, running from eachother and the hateful words they'd uttered to one another in that small space.

"Password?"

"Pureblood."

He walked into his common room and didn't bother looking to see who was still up, just walked as quick;y-but still causally-to his room and sat at the edge of his bed. Nobody else was in thete so he allowed himself to put his head in his hands closing his eyes.

_Because I'm tired and it seems like you when I'm tired, I forget._

_Forget? Forget what?_

_I forget who I'm sopposed to be and who you're sopposed to be._

_I forget to not remember who I really am and to not recognize what you really are._

_I forget who I'm going to be and what we're never going to be._

His eyes watered only slightly, just because for a moment, it had been so bloody fantastic to forget.

And the only thing he was really tired of was remembering.


	18. Won't It Be Funny?...

**DRACO:**

_Draco,_

_It seems as though you're father may be getting you longer robes next year, he says you're_ _getting tall._

_Love, Mom_

Draco re-read the letter over and over again wanting the letter to mean nothing more but what it read-but no matter how many times he looked he couldn't unsee the hidden message. The hidden warning that his childhood days were numbered.

Blaise glanced over at him from the other chair, "What's with the long face? I'm guessing you haven't heard the news if you look that glum."

"What news?" Draco said drily.

"Ron Weasley is the new Gryffindor keeper."

Draco blinked, than grinned in disbelief. "Wow-big year for that Weasley, how'd that happen?"

"Oh-you know they must have felt _sorry_ for him," Draco hid a scowl as Pansy suddenly appeared, wrapping her arms around him from behind the chair, "I mean-it was probably a favor for Potter. If he can't make the team they'll make it suck without him-to inflate his ego no doubt."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and other people listening glanced at Draco, waiting for his opinion he realized. Something in him cracked slightly, most of his class besides Blaise were a bunch of dimwits and followers...but it had been a good five years being the leader-hadn't it? Draco Malfoy wasn't a follower, but soon he wouldn't have a choice to be.

He looked up from his left arm-hadn;t even realized he'd been staring down at it-and looked around at his group of usual admirers with a newfound fondness. He didn't have a long time for them to keep following him, to keep laughing at his jokes, to keep being-at least sort of like-friends.

"You know, we should congratulate that red haired Weasle," Draco drawled looking around the room of people who were hanging on to his words eagerly, "Something spectacular in his honor like a...a song."

A song? He hadn't expected that but before he could doubt himself the other Slytherins were nodding estatically, "Like what Draco?"

"I'll think about it," Draco said smirking, "Maybe something like how Weasley is our...king in a way." They looked at him confused and his smirk grew, "You know, he'll be so bad at his posistion he'll be practically escorting the quaffle through the hoops. He's our way to being victourious on the feild-might as well respect him for it."

Finnally getting it the Slytherins laughed and he grinned. Really, a song like that was immature, rude, but above all-childlish. And he'll relish in that. The childlish prank.

"It'll be funny!" he said out loud to the already laughing crowd. 

_& It'll be...fun_


	19. The Kreacher

**DRACO:**

They were dining when the Elf appeared.

His mother gave a startled yelp and both his Aunt Bella and his father whipped out their wands, most likley read to kill the creature, when Draco yelled, "WAIT!"

For the Elf was bowing. The thing was sort of ugly with a thousand wrinkled on it's body but he looked up at the Malfoy's with adoring eyes, "Masters and Mistresses. I come bearing news on the tratorious Sirius Black."

And with those words, the Elf became the guest of Honor.

_________________________________________________

After the Malfoy's were finished questioning the Elf he was sent to follow Malfoy, just so they wouldn't have to deal with the creature Malfoy thought to himself irritably. 

They went up to his room and Kreacher gave a happy gasp, "I knew that Master Malfoy would be so much cleaner than those Bloodtraitor brats!"

With his back to the Elf Draco found himself wincing slightly at the name, which was odd when he had said the same name to the Weasleys whenever they met face to face. 

"And that stupid stupid Potter and the worst part-that mudblood! In my Mistresses house!" Kreacher said muttering and Draco realised he wasn't even talking to Draco but himself, "Vile mudblood in my mistresses hou-"

"Do you mean Hermione?" Draco asked impulsivley, his curiousity bigger than his pride at the moment, especially considering it was just the Elf in the room.

Kreacher stared at him blankly and Draco wondered if he even knew her name, "The mu-mudblood. Does she have bushy hair?"

Kreacher sneered, "Oh yes that is the mudblood. Bad enough her blood is so muddy but so is her hair, yes yes it is-"

"Kreacher stop saying that!" he snapped and Kreacher stopped and looked up at Draco in surprise, "I-I mean.."

"But I thought that's what she is?" Kreacher asked him, his voice sounding as hurt and as broken as a child, "Master Malfoy isn't she a mu-mu-mu-"

He couldn't seem to say it anymore now that Draco had forbidden him too.

"You were complaining about everyone being mean to you, but was she?" Draco asked Kreacher.

Kreacher started at him with a confused expression and slowly, as if unsure, shook his head. "But she's a mud-mud-mud-"

He couldn't say it, Mudblood. But if he could that would have been his awnser. The Kreacher would hate the girl who Draco had no doubt had tried to be kind to him all because of her...her blood status.

_This Elf is me._

The realization came to him like a slap in the face. This Elf who went around calling the Weasleys bloodtraitors, who called Hermione mudblood, who looked down at any person like that because...because that's what the Elf was taught. That's what the Elf had learned after so many telling him that's what was right. 

"I'm sorry." He told Kreacher.

Kreachers eyes widened and his eyes flitted around as if Draco had said something bad and he was making sure nobody heard it. After a moment Kreacher asked hesitantly and quietly, "For what Master Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry that they didn't treat you right."

The elf and the boy sat in the silence that came after that apology, Kreacher no doubt thinking he meant the people in the Grimmuland house-and he did mean them too-but also his masters before. 

They sat in that room together, that elf and that boy, who were taught to hate.


	20. Remus and Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a peice of a story of mine from Quotev that I'm currently writing called A Different Sort of Trio by MistyRious 
> 
> If its good and you want me to post it on AO3 leave a comment!

AS HARRY AND FREYA were finding out the crushing news of Buckbeaks trial, Remus Lupin was facing a trial of his own.

He stared down at the map on his desk, wide-eyed, as he stood with his hands braced on either side looking at the crusive slanted words of their names...

"Open." he whispered, though he knew those weren't the right words. He didn't want to say the right words for if he didn't, then-

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

_"Prongs presents his questionable concern to the person reading this, for your robes are quite a mess."_

_"Padfoot agrees, but he would like to add that despite the robes the person attempting to read this is almost as dashing as Padfoot himself."_

_"Moony would like to represent his astonishment that the person reading this would get the answer to the opening of this map wrong and would like to advise Padfoot to quit joking."_

_"Wormtail waves ethisiastically with the mention to hurry up, it's always fun when the map opens."_

Lupin blinked, tracing his fingers over the words as he remembered.

_"James, what are we going to do with this map?" asked Remus by the time they were seventh years, when it was just him and James taking a stroll outside. Peter and Sirius had gotten detention; Sirius for pranking a Slytherin and Peter for helping. "We're almost done with Hogwarts."_

_James had thought about it. "I reckon we leave it here, Loony. So the next troublemakers would be able to use it for centuries and onwards!" James grinned, "This map will last as long as the friendship of its creators!"_

_"And how long will that be?" asked Lupin, amused._

_James bonked him lightly on the head._

_"Why, how silly of you to ask." said James then with a laugh. "It'll last forever, of course."_

The sound of Peeves cackling madly about something outside his door startled Remus out of his thoughts and once he regained his sense of the presence he looked to the map quizzically, seeing dark splotches on the page. It only took him a minute too realize why as he quickly wiped his face away and stared down at the map they'd worked so hard on back then. The map they'd worked on together.

"Ah, Prongs," said Remus softly as he looked at the words of his friends, them all writing complaints on how long he would be keeping the map open. "You were partly right...It lasted. The map. It lasted."

Remus let out a heartbroken sound as he rubbed a hand over his still burning eyes.

"It just lasted longer then we did."


	21. Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Part of A DIfferent Sort of Trio, its Freya Weasley and Draco but this could work for Hermione too basically.

Freya found herself walking the school grounds alone during the afternoon once classes had let out a week or two after Winter break had ended, for Harry was taking private Dementor related lessons with Professor Lupin and for the moment Will Francis Granger was a disgraceful waste of space-owner of a stupid rat murder attempting tiger of a cat and the person responsible for getting Harry's firebolt taken away. 

If she were honest with herself, which she tried not to be when faced with conflicted inner emotions, she knew that Will was right to tell Professor McGongall about the broom. He was right in thinking it was the right thing to do. That he did the right thing only because he cared for Harry-like any proper best friend should...

But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet. Not because of the broom situation and not even for his pets attempted murder on hers, but because of Harry's expression that kept replaying in her head when she thought of that awful Christmas night. 

Because Harry Potter's voice had shaken in a way he had so obviously been willing it not too when he was trying to keep the present he'd been so happy to get.

"I am serene," she said softly to herself as she walked her lonely walk throughout the grounds. "I am calm...I am at peace...I am..."

She stopped in front of a tree, falling to lean on it as she put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I am irritated! I am bored! I am so conflicted and my friends are absolutely no help because they are the reasons why!" She said all this in monotone as she slid down the tree and put her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I, Freya Jem Weasley, am so-"

"Annoying? If you were going to say annoying then for the first time-we agree on something." Her head shot up and with her face already beginning to burn she looked up at Draco Malfoy who looked down at her from the tree, an irritating smirk on his face. "Let's shout for the Dementors to dance a jig while singing a happy song, Weasel Pup-for the impossible can happen."

Freya scowled at him. "You know, I'm not even surprised you're up in that tree, Malfoy. My mum warned me that's where the worst snakes hide."

"And I'm not surprised that even without an audience you take it upon yourself to be so foolishly loud," Malfoy raised a brow. "My father mentioned how when lions are alone they lose all of their pride. Really though, you're more of the omega in a wolf pack, Weasel-pup. Where's the other dogs that you follow?"

"If you're referring to Will and Harry, Harry's studying something right now."

"And Granger?"

"Who knows, who cares?" Freya scowled, shaking her head as she got up, "I don't even know why I'm still here since you ruined what could have been a perfectly nice and calming spot by being in it."

"Actually, you did." said Malfoy, "I was here first."

"You know what? You have a point. This ground was contaminated even before I got here, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a part of the ground that _isn't_ snake-infested." said Freya irritably as she turned. She'd begun to walk away when she heard a thump behind her and looking back she saw Malfoy dusting himself off on the ground. "What the bloody hell are you doing? You planning to hex me from behind for my last comment? Because I'll have you know that I've got a new wand from last year and a new list of curses in my head."

Malfoy stared at her for a moment and then huffed out a laugh as he put his hands in his robe pockets. "Believe it or not, Weasley, I was just jumping down to walk back with you."

Freya blinked. "Walk back to the castle _with_ me? Like, side by side? As in, walking together calmly through the grounds and that's _it_?"

Malfoy's lip twitched as he looked at her in bemusement. "Yes, Weasley. That's what I meant by walking back with you."

She was flabbergasted."WHY?"

"Well, for one, I want to go back to the castle. It's cold out here." said Malfoy, "And two, and this reason is ninety-nine percent the reason why: because I know it'll annoy you."

"Damn right it will!"

"Great, there's the confirmation!" Malfoy grinned with a shrug, "How can I do anything but walk with you now?"

She growled in frustration. "Whatever. Whatever! I came out here to find some peace but I guess that's not happening. Don't talk to me on the way back, Malfoy."

She began to stride off, him following alongside her.

"You know why I came out here, Weasel-Pup?" he asked after a moment where she'd finally slowed, seeing her efforts at lengthening the distance between them were futile.

"Didn't I say don't talk to me?"

"Like either of us thought I'd listen," she rolled her eyes as he asked again, "You know why I came out here?"

"To get a tan?"

"I came out here because I was bored and because I was a bit unhappy about something. I came out here in hopes of finding something interesting that would make me feel better." 

She scowled, "And what? Did you find another fantastic beast to accuse of wrongdoing all because of your own stupidity?"

Something flashed across Malfoy's face as his lips thinned. "No. Rather, I didn't find that something at all."

"And this is where you tell me it's because I came along?"

"Actually, yes. You came along and I didn't have to find something interesting enough to feel better anymore. Because you found me."

They reached the doors to the halls of the castle and he glanced at her with a peculiar expression as she looked back with furrowed brows, confused and startled and still not very much understanding as to what just happened with what he had just said. Freya felt very much like they were at a really dangerous standstill, so much more dangerous then when she stood toe-to-toe with Draco Malfoy as he insulted her family and she threatened to curse him, both holding wands out at the ready...

It seemed so much more alarming because she was sure that just now Draco Malfoy had said something kind and sweet and surprising and she had no idea what the bloody hell she was supposed to do with that.

Suddenly, Malfoy's face split into a smile that she'd never before seen on his face as he tilted his head. "Why do you look as though you wish to hit me?"

"Because I do want to hit you," said Freya truthfully. "I think you hit your head coming down from that tree, Malfoy, and that another hard hit will make you normal again."

He gave another huff of genuine laughter that made Freya's stomach feel all weird as he shook his head.

"You're a really stupid girl, Weasley. I'll make sure to make fun of that fact tomorrow."

She frowned, "What's tomorrow?"

Malfoy sighed. 

"The day when we both wake up and realize this nice thing we've been having was nothing...nothing but a dream."

She blinked and turned to him, for some reason feeling as though she needed to see his face expression, but found herself looking at his back as he had walked away-already stroking off to the dungeons that led to a common room that wasn't hers.

Because he was a Slytherin. A Slytherin she hated and loathed beyond measure because he was an arrogant prat who was going to end up just like his vile father, the father who her father despised as well.

He was, to put it in dramatic terms, an enemy.

Even if, just for a moment, he had felt like a friend.

***

***

Draco really had come outside for a distraction. His father was keeping hom notified about the situation with the Hippogriff Buckbeak and it seemed as though his father was winning and if his father won...

Well, it troubled Draco. Knowing he was practically one hundred percent responsible if that living creature died. He had to leave the common room because the others had heard the news and he couldn't stand pretending that it made him powerful that he had some hippogriffs life in his hands.

Because if he were truly powerful, he'd get his father to stop it. 

But Draco Malfoy despite the part he was able to play up was only ever just a pawn.

Sighing, he rubbed his face exhaustively as he closed his eyes and an image of Freya Weasley scowling at him appeared in his mind...

For just a moment, he allowed himself to smile.

_Ah, Draco. You're breaking all the rules today..._


End file.
